Sleeping Amongst Wildflowers
by OreoWill
Summary: The worlds were closed off, with only the light able to travel between worlds. With Xehanort gone, Kingdom Hearts is safe, and the keybladers of light turned into masters and mentors, what could possibly happen to anyone? Darkness no longer had a hold on a keyblader, and never would for a long time. Or so, everyone thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Sleeping Amongst Wildflowers**

The worlds were closed off, with only the light able to travel between worlds. With Xehanort gone, Kingdom Hearts is safe, and the keybladers of light turned into masters and mentors, what could possibly happen to anyone? Darkness no longer had a hold on a keyblader, and never would for a long time. Or so, everyone thought.

Countless stars twinkled and glittered across the vast royal blue sky. A teenage girl, named Asha, laughed brightly at the boy, named Clover, sitting beside her on the cliff-side. Clover's face and ears were beat red, and he was clutching to a necklace that Asha had just given him. The pendant was, an ocean blue gem, cut in the shape of a heart, with the outlines embroidered in gold. Asha had pecked the side of Clover's face with a kiss, and shown him her matching necklace, only her pendant was a red color.

"I've been keeping these on the coat hook next to my front door, until I was able to find proper chains for them." She explained beaming at him. "The chains they came with were rather flimsy, and it wouldn't be good if they broke when we are in battle. I wanted us to have something to share, and for us to have something that reminded us of each other no matter where we are. It really made my days better when I had them to look at beside each other."

"That's so adorable." Clover didn't let her finish and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. Asha hugged him around the waist, and they both hummed for a brief moment, content with each others company. "Thank you so much. You don't know how happy this makes me." He chirped after they had watched the stars and lightning bugs for a moment.

"It makes me really happy too. I really wanted to do something for you, since you are also so nice to me." Her face shined with happiness as they both put their necklaces on.

The wind graced them with it's presence at last on that warm night. Asha's long, half curly, dark purple hair blew away from her mid-back briefly. She touched a hand up to one her golden star earrings and looked at Clover with bright hazel eyes. He took her free slender hand in his and intertwined their fingers before bringing them up to his mouth, and kissing her hand. Giggling, Asha took her hand off her earring and leaned in close to him. She rubbed his royal blue hair that matched the sky, with her now free hand, before kissing him, and becoming embarrassed herself. Flush in the face they both looked away from each other still holding one another's hand tightly.

A booming laugh nearly echoed across the cliff-side. Asha looked curiously at Clover, whom was smiling looking up at the sky.

"You know, if it wasn't for you, I don't think I ever would have been able to pick myself off of the dark path I was on, and become worthy enough for the keyblade." There was a slight pause as he tried to articulate himself.

"You are a perfect little angel, I'm sure you would have been chosen by the keyblade anyways." She grinned at him with a sly look in her eyes. He gave the smallest laugh before looking at her with a serious face.

"Compared to you, yes I am."

"Oh?" Her face tried to show fake insulted but she was too happy to act well enough to trick anyone. "Yes, I suppose so." She flicked her free hand off to the side away from them and held a dark orb that wisp-ed upwards seemingly on it's own. He nodded and looked away, before summoning a keyblade in his free hand. Fireflies around them blinked in response to the light of the keyblade, and some even flew to sit upon it. It was a soft cream color with a piano keyboard for the blade.

"And if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be ready for the Mark of Mastery exam tomorrow." Clover finished, and Asha allowed her orb to evaporate away. She leaned on him with a slight frown and put her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah..." She remarked quietly, knowing she used her darkness to train him into being a strong warrior, and used her light to help guide him away from despair. "You'll do just fine."

It was a bright summer day, and fluffy white clouds slowly moved across the soft azure sky. The keyblade masters had chosen this particular day to do a Mark of Mastery exam on all their pupils. They were all to meet at Disney castle, and start the exam within the throne room. It was decided as the best place, as the cornerstone of light would protect them from any darkness that may try and mess up the exam, as had happened back when Terra and Aqua took their exam. If anyone were to use darkness, it would be clear on who's darkness it actually was.

All the keyblade masters had opened the lanes between the day before and gathered to meet each other to discuss many things, and to have a happy reunion. The masters at the castle were, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lea, and King Mickey, and there would be 4 pupils there today for the exam. All of the pupils had two masters instead of a singular one. Clover himself had Ventus and Sora as his mentors. Their easy going nature made it easy for Clover to sneak away a lot, and get into trouble.

Two of the pupils were waiting in the courtyard of Land of Departure's castle so they could all go to Disney castle together. One was a short girl named Plum, whom had very short but neatly styled mint green hair, and dark chocolate eyes, that hid behind rather large glasses. The other was a teenaged boy a tad shorter then Clover named Basil. Basil had thick layered medium length pink hair, that had neatly pinned braids on either side of his head to keep his hair out of his face. His constant training showed, as his muscles were one of his dominate features. Plum shyly waved, and Basil stood rigid and waiting as Clover and Asha ran their way into the courtyard holding hands. Asha held Clover's hand tightly as the other two greeted them.

"About time." Basil said shortly and tapped his foot slightly.

"Sorry have you been waiting long?" Clover said quickly while trying to cover up his need for air.

"Not really." Plum stated softly. "Rose left first thing this morning without all of us. So it's just us three." She informed him.

"Right." Clover said while nodding, and all three hit the left pauldron armor they had on. A magic white light briefly glowed over the three keybladers and once dispersed they had on their intricate keyblade armor (each matching the color of their hair mixed with neutral colors of silver, white and black) that would protect them from any darkness when traveling in the lanes between worlds. Plum and Basil both quickly summoned their Gliders and floated above. Clover took a moment and looked at Asha, his face hidden behind the full helmet.

"I'll be back tomorrow," He started, but Asha didn't let him finish as she threw her arms around him and hugged his neck.

"I'll send you all my love and strength today, and I'll be right here to welcome you back, keyblade master or not." She said lovingly, and smiled before breaking away. He nodded, and with a light heart, summoned his glider.

"I love you." He said and flew off with the other two without awaiting an answer, knowing she loved him too.


	2. The Gem and the Daisies

Asha sat on the ledge overlooking the courtyard to Land of Departure. She was happy her long purple hair was up in a ponytail today, as a strong wind swept by. She held her red heart pendant in her left hand while looking up at the clear blue sky. All the fluffy clouds had been swept away by now.

"Not a cloud to be seen." She said quietly to herself, before leaning forward and summoning a keyblade in her right hand. The bright sun made the stained glass on the blade and handle shine rainbows on the ground below. The glass portrayed the pathway all keybladers take when they dive into their hearts to move forward. Stars embroidered the blade in various places, and the key section held a giant crescent moon. She jumped up and swung it before pacing back and forth.

"I know I promised..." her voice drifted off because she knew she didn't want to tell Clover she was a keyblader herself. She threw the keyblade to the side and let it disappear. Asha would give anything to go to Disney's Castle to watch the exam, but she didn't want the king to recognize her. They met only once upon a dream, and she was very young at the time, and she couldn't be sure if it was really him, as he had only been described to her. Stories of worlds of sleep, and the ability to travel through them, seemed like such a strange and foreign concept, it made her paranoid of all her normal life like dreams. Asha finally let go of her necklace and stopped pacing. She placed both hands on the ledge and looked at the many grassy hills. With a sign Asha resigned herself to sitting once more.

"It would be bad if I got caught anyways. Even if none of that was 'real'" She remained antsy, but she was still mostly convinced it was real, after all she gained the ability to wield a keyblade in that dream, and had been able to in the waking world ever since. Asha balled up her fists before bringing them up to her chest.

"Ugh!" She stood straight up, and threw her right hand to the side and opened a corridor of darkness. "Just a peak. Everyone will be too busy to notice me." The black heel of her boots tapped on the ground as she hesitated. The wind seemed to answer her, as it blew against her back towards the portal. She nodded before racing forward knowing she wouldn't convince herself to be brave if she waited any longer.

Asha was incredibly tired by the time she reached the castle gates, she couldn't portal anywhere remotely near the castle because of the cornerstone of light. Not to mention she didn't make a habit of going between worlds. She was laying on her stomach looking through a bush at the two guards in front of the open gate. Picking at the red apple in her hand subconsciously she made her plan, in hopes of sneaking within and finding the group of keybladers before the exam started. Little did she know it was already underway.

Basil and Rose were fighting against Terra and Riku, and Plum and Clover were fighting against Lea and Aqua. Sora, Ven and King Mickey were to be the judges of this match, to determine if the young pupils had passed their mark of mastery exam or not. Strings of music danced in the air, as Clover strummed on his piano keyblade. As the cream white keys were struck green musical lines would appear and shoot forward, and in this case, it was mostly against aqua, in an attempt to stop her own long distance magical shots. He quickly found long distance fighting would get him nowhere with aqua, as she was far too fast for him, and was able to cartwheel out of the way easily, and counter against him. Unfortunately he found his partner, Plum, wasn't doing much better. Her keyblade only allowed her to stun her enemies momentarily, if they should look upon the eye emblem that was embedded in the key, but it certainly wasn't enough to stop Lea, or if it did, it was only to allow her a brief moment to get out of the way of his fiery barrage.

King Mickey shook his head, as he looked over to Basil and Rose. Basil was attempting to take Terra down with brute strength, and even though Basil was wrong, he wasn't stronger then Terra. While the lad refused to stay down, he'd take a hard beating by the end of this. Rose and Riku however were at even odds. If she couldn't defeat Riku by the time Basil was on his last knee, then she'd have to face both masters at once, and would surely fail. It seemed like all four of the pupils would fail.

Asha found herself out of breath and standing with both hands on her knees outside of two giant doors. She had tried to enter the castle stealthily but found everything to be entirely too tall to climb. It wasn't a good day for all the guards of the castle she came across. While she was mostly sure none of them had seen her before she used magic to attack them or distract them, there was no absolutes. She looked down the hallway, and while the doors were also tall they were thinner. She caught her breath and straightened up, examining the doors. Surely there was a way to the throne room without opening the giant doors, if that was indeed what was beyond them. Asha blinked confused for a moment, before realizing she was hearing piano music beyond the door, and just as well, she noticed a faint rectangle outline on the giant left door, tall enough for a normal person. She scratched the corner of her chin, before leaning up against it, and pushing as lightly and slowly as she could, so it was merely cracked open. She could see the fighters but couldn't see the ones whom were judging.

Clover had shifted his focus from Aqua almost entirely. While he was still using his magic to keep her at a distance, his true fight wasn't with her any longer. Clover was splitting his focus, and would send a lightning strike at Lea whenever he would charge at Plum. This was allowing her, to get out of the way, and use her paralyzing magic, to create an opening for her to attack or heal, rather then constantly being on the run and getting pulverized. Clover hadn't realized Lea was purposely allowing himself to get hit by Clovers attacks, and slowly getting closer to him. It wasn't until Lea blocked his magic that he realized what was going on. Aqua used healing magic on Lea, as Lea charged Clover. Plum wasn't able to intersect the two, and Aqua made quick work of Plum, as the boys fought.

Asha held her necklace as she watched, she was so focused on the fight she didn't hear the sound of footsteps coming calmly down the hallway. Clover waited calmly for a break in Lea's barrage, for him to get back so he could use his fire magic. He clearly caught Lea by surprise, as he strummed against his keyblade upon that moment, instead of his music magic attacking, it wrapped itself around Lea, just in time for him to use Lea as a shield against Aquas long distance shots. He released Lea and handed him finishing blows. Aqua had decided to close the gap as she didn't want to risk harming Lea anymore, and that worked to Clover's advantage.

Asha shifted her attention to Rose, whom was fighting valiantly against her two assailants. Even though Rose stood a chance against Riku, and had almost defeated him, as the battle had clearly gotten to him, the battle was over as soon as Terra was close enough to engage. Asha snapped out of it as she heard a light clank of metal against the ground behind her.


End file.
